Fanfiction Reactions
by loveanimes1996
Summary: Lots of people tend to write yaoi fanfics with Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters. What happens when these involved characters discover them? Inspired by a One Piece fanfic. Rated T for safety. If there are any requests for existing pairings, please review!
1. TsunaHibari

**Hello****! It's "Me" here! I decided to write yet another Katekyo Hitman Reborn fic. I do have another project working. Hopefully, it will receive more attention than my two others… Let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. If I did, it would probably be THE most unpopular anime/manga and Haru would have never been born…**

**Summary: Lots of people tend to write Yaoi stories with KHR characters. What happens when these involved characters discover them? Inspired by a One Piece fic.**

**~*~Tsuna/Hibari~*~**

Hibari stared at the scene in front of him feeling his eyebrows twitch violently. He was on his way to hand in some reports of a job well done, when he heard loud banging noises coming from his "boss'" office. He rushed over and the sight that welcomed him was not something that he was prepared to see. He was so shocked that he felt the stack of reports slip from his hands and his jaw slacked. He did regain composure a few seconds later but that's when his eyebrows started twitching. He was standing in the door frame with reports scattered around him while he stared at Tsuna.

The so called boy was madly banging his head on the wall behind his desk, trying to get some VERY disturbing thoughts out of his head. When the tenth generation boss decided that his head was about enough clear (and the wall bloody enough) he turned around. When he saw his Cloud Guardian, he just stared at him for a few seconds before letting out a loud scream. Hibari, visibly annoyed, just stared at the little degenerate.

"If you do not shut up right now, I WILL have to come over and bite you to death." The boss visibly calmed at that but he still remained a little edgy and he kept giving looks at his Guardian.

"What?" Hibari asked, annoyed.

"Eh? Oh umm… Nothing." Tsuna replied back nervously.

While Hibari knelt down to pick up the sheets, Tsuna regained his composure and sat back on his big leather chair. He delicately put his arms on his mahogany desk.

"*Cough* Urm, yes! Is there something the matter?" Tsuna asked, very business like. Hibari's eyebrows visibly lifted at that question.

"Hn. I am just here to send in the reports. Now if you will excuse me…"

After handing in the report, the old Leader of the Disciplinary Committee was about to leave when a question popped into his mind.

"Sawada."

"Yes?" the boy answered, not bothering to lift up his eyes from the reports.

"Why were you banging your head on the wall like that?" The prefect asked, not able to completely suppress his curiosity. Tsuna suddenly stiffened and if Hibari wasn't paying attention, he would not have noticed that for a second, Tsuna's eyes turned to the computer screen.

"N-Nothing! Nothing to worry about!" Tsuna laughed awkwardly, hoping for the prefect to just turn away and leave him alone.

Faster than a human eye could blink, Hibari was on Tsuna's side of the desk staring at the computer screen, wondering what could possibly disturb his boss that much. He wasn't prepared for what he saw. Oh no. Far from it.

If it wasn't thanks to all the hellish training, Hibari felt that he would have fainted right there and then. Yes. Hibari was feeling nauseated. What could have made Hibari want to faint? What was so deadly that even the man who has killed countless of enemy Mafia members felt faint-ish?

"What is this, Tsunayoshi Sawada? And you'd better not lie or I guarantee you, I will bite you to death." Tsuna blanched.

"I-It's a y-yaoi fa-fanfic…" the younger man stuttered. "But I'm not the one who put it there! When I came back from a little snack, "this" is what I see on my computer screen! I have NO idea who put it there! I swear!" he added after seeing Hibari's death glare.

The Cloud Guardian turned his attention back to the screen. "From what I am seeing right now, it is apparently a rated M yaoi fanfic of YOU and ME. I wonder why it's this specific pairing…? Humm…" Hibari mused.

"Umm… I-I think it's because of something about me being the ultimate uke and you, one of the ultimate semes… Oh, and something else about your "Bite you to death" catch phrase. Apparently, people tend to think of it in a, let's say, "dirtier" way…" Tsuna added, very unsure of himself.

That seemed to have snapped Hibari out of his musings and he stared at the boy with a calculating look in his eyes. Suddenly he started for the door.

"Do not tell ANYONE about this, you heard me, Sawada? If I learn that you did, I will bi-, ahem, you shall die an excruciating death."

Hibari slammed the door shut. Tsuna sighted and turned his attention to the screen. With disgust, he closed the screen and cleared that story from his history, making sure that it disappears forever. Somewhere, hidden in the shadows of the hallway, you could hear a man's laugh… _"Kufufufu~" _

It is said that the next day, there were lots of people from all ages who were puzzled by the fact that their most cherished, ahem, "yaoi" fanfics were suddenly deleted from the web. What they don't is that the top organizer of this website was immediately sent to the hospital after having a, let's say, innocent meeting with a certain black haired man with tonfas.

**Omg! The ending was sooo bad! I'm sorry! I had lost inspiration for that last part and I was "trying" to find something but I utterly failed! But I'm begging you, please review my crappy chapter! .**


	2. YamamotoGokudera

***does happy dance* Yay! Thanks to everybody that bothered to read and review my chapter! Hopefully, this one will be well received as well. Thought, this one might be shorter than the previous one. :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn 'cause if I did, Hibari would have WAY more screen time than he has now.**

**Summary: Lots of people tend to write yaoi fanfics with Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters. What happens when these involved characters discover them? Inspired by a One Piece fanfic.**

**~*~Yamamoto/Gokudera~*~**

"Oiii~! Gokudera! It's time to go! Tsuna wanted me to come… and… get…you…" Yamamoto's sentence trailed off. The young swordsman stared at his buddy, wondering what the _hell_ he was doing, hunched up in the corner of his elegant room. Yamamoto could clearly see that something was bothering Gokudera. First of all, next to the boy was a _mountain _of consumed cigarettes. The room was so filled with smoke that just stepping in it could give you lung cancer. Second, the depressing aura surrounding Gokudera was clearly visible and it was even scarier than Mukuro's aura when his red eyes showed the number 5, path of humans. Finally, the man was, as previously stated, both legs in a squat-like position with both arms stretched across his knees, occasionally lifting one of his arms to take a long, deep, pull of cigarette.

As Yamamoto came closer, Gokudera's head snapped up. Upon seeing his face, Yamamoto almost thought that it was a demon staring at him. Gokudera's cheeks were pulled down with his mouth and his eyes were big, glassy orbs with a tiny dot in the middle. He had deep, purple, sacks under his eyes and Yamamoto instinctively thought: _"That must be the race of UMA's Gokudera was talking about." _

"Umm…? Gokudera? You okay? What's wrong with you?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera slowly pointed one of his long, thin fingers to his face.

"Baseball idiot. Do I _look _okay?"

Yamamoto awkwardly laughed at that.

"Ahahaha. I guess that it was a pretty stupid statement," Yamamoto replied. Suddenly, Gokudera's face was buried between his knees and Yamamoto was puzzled to why the dynamite boy suddenly started moaning painfully. When he approached Gokudera, he could hear faint sentences like "Why is it _me_ and _him_?" "How_ can _it be me and him?" "They _must_ be out of their minds?" "I'm not _gay_!" When the baseball maniac heard the last phrase, he abruptly stopped.

"Uhh…? Gokudera? What are you talking about? What's with the "_me_" and "_him_"? Who's the "_they_"? Why are you saying that you're not _gay_? Doesn't everybody know that you're straight?" Gokudera slowly lifted up his head.

"Yaoi fanfictions, Gokudera and Yamamoto, fanfiction writers, because I'm _not_ gay, apparently some of them don't know," Gokudera answered all of Yamamoto's question in one go.

"Wait… What? Could you _please_ be a bit more detailed?" Yamamoto was clearly getting confused here. Gokudera sighed.

"The majority of _our_ fanfictions consists of yaoi parings of _you_ and _me_."

"The heck…"

"Yamadera/Gokumoto/5980 _**EVERYWHERE**_! I have _no idea_ of _how_ they could _possibly_ think of that! How could they even _think _of putting _me_, the genius, with _you_, the baseball idiot! As if my straightness isn't clear enough! Didn't they _see _that when I called Shitt-P "Shittopi-chan" I was blushing my face off? Also the fact that when that UMA was rubbing her breast in my face, I could even compete with a tomato?" Gokudera was getting more and more fired up.

"Umm… How do you know all that?"

"I have my ways. Oh! And you know what the worst part of it is? The reason why we seem to _fit_ (he shuddered) so well with each other is because we're constantly at each others throats!"

"The fuck…" was all Yamamoto could reply.

"Yes! Apparently, we do that a lot!" Gokudera buried his face in his knees again. "Urgh. Who in their sane state of mind would even think of that?"

"Uhh… Ahahahahaha…? So you mean that yelling at me = love? Shouldn't it be placed under aggression?" One thing was certainly bothering the swordsman. "By the way, Gokudera? Why are you even_ reading_ them…?"

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick**_

_**Tock**_

_**Tick **_

_**Tock**_

_**DRING~!**_

The alarm bell went of in Gokudera's head and he stared blankly at the boy in front of him. Yamamoto shrugged. Suddenly, Gokudera got up, dusted his pants, seeming fully energized. He looked a lot happier, as if all that was a burden to his genius mind.

"What are you waiting for, Yamamoto? We can't let the Tenth wait this long! Tenth! Your trusty right hand man is coming right now!"

…and he sprinted off, leaving a poor, confused Yamamoto behind.

**Yup! I was right! This one IS a shorter than the other. This one only has about eight hundred words while my first on was almost at one thousand. Anyways, just to inform you, I have absolutely NO problem whatsoever with yaoi pairings. This fic was made purely for the sake of having fun writing it and to let you readers enjoy it. So far, I have three requests. First one is Reborn/Tsuna, second is Dino/Hibari and finally, Mukuro/Hibari. If anyone wants to see any of them next, please review! :D**


	3. HibariMukuro

***cries tears of gratitude* It's unbelievable! Only TWO chapters and already 20 reviews! I'm SOOOOO happy~! Now, to all of you faithful readers, I DO have school so, sadly, I won't be able to post on weekdays. BUT! Rejoice since I now have spring break so I'll "try" to update daily. :D ****So now, on with the story! Mukuro/Hibari is leading by ihavenoideahowmany votes followed by Reborn/Tsuna! Of course, I still have a bunch of requests. =.=" I'm going to be VERY busy during my break. *sigh* XD WARNING: Short (maybe) chapter ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I would love to but… I don't. Pity. XD**

**Summary: Lots of people tend to write yaoi fanfics with Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters. What happens when these involved characters discover them? Inspired by a One Piece fanfic.**

**~*~Mukuro/Hibari~*~**

Hibari's day was getting worst and worst by the second. First, _Hibari_ was sick. Yes._ He_ was sick. Apparently, keeping the window open on an autumn night, waiting for Hibird to come home, was probably one of the best ways to catch a fever. So already, waking up by coughing violently and having a congestion was enough to make our prefect go into a bad mood. So when he got up, feeling unbalanced, and seeing that a certain cow-dressed kid throwing grenades in his private garden, screaming some nonsense about killing the Sun Arcobaleno, his mood has just gone worse. After _calmly_ calling Kusakabe to take of the nuisance, he proceeded to take a hot bath, hoping that sweating will help cure the fever. As he was dressing up into his gray/green kimono, and careful of putting some other layer of clothes underneath, he thought that he could FINALLY have a little time of well deserved peace and quiet. He had just jinxed himself.

Sawada Tsunayoshi came rushing into his room, telling him about this mission that he has to take part. His eyebrows twitched but he thought that biting a few people to death _would _help evacuate some of the stress that is building in him. He did notice that for some weird reason, the whole time the current Vongola Decimo was speaking to him, he avoided direct eye contact and that when he did look into Hibari's eyes, he blushed furiously. It was quite out of character, since he never blushes, not even to the women. Hibari pushed the thought aside and slowly changed himself into a tux. When night arrived, Hibari had cleaned up the place and sent in his report.

By now he could feel his head throbbing painfully and he could hardly stay up. After ingesting some pills and eating a bowl of porridge, he decided to lock himself up into his private room, making sure that nobody could come in. Of course _nobody _could come in but when this _nobody _really has _no body_, it's easy to seep in through the cracks. You probably guessed it. A bluish mist crept through the small openings. The mist turned into a man with blues side-bangs and a long ponytail with about every single part of his body covered with clothes, probably not wanting his milky smooth flesh damaged by physical blows, though how clothes can protect you, there is no idea. So when Hibari felt a singular presence behind him, he acted instinctively, but he was too late. He felt a rope enforced with lightning flames binding his hands together behind his back and a piece of clothes was forced into his mouth. Hibari mentally cursed. Thanks to the stupid mission, he lost about all of his energy so his reactions were sluggish. He made a mental note to _sort _some things with Tsuna tomorrow. As you probably guessed, the man is no other than Rokudo Mukuro and he had an evil and triumphant smirk plastered on his face. He tossed Hibari unceremoniously on a chair and Hibari glared at him. Mukuro slowly approached the glaring man and he moved his head to Hibari's ear to whisper to him.

"You know, that fanfiction you found on Sawada Tsunayoshi's computer was my doing. Since you seemed so serious all the time, I wanted to break that unemotional face of yours. I wasn't able to get much but it was still enjoyable to see you a little disoriented. Kufufu~"

In response of what the man said, our Cloud Guardian's glare just became deadlier, if possible. He successfully reached into his sleeve to get his box animal Roll but when he did, he encountered a problem. He couldn't inject his flames into his box, as his position was giving him a hard time. _"Just you wait. The second I get free of my binds will be your last." _He thought.

"… so I decided to find others and guess what I found?"

As Hibari was concentrating on freeing himself, he missed some parts of Mukuro's speech. He _did _catch the last part so he raised his eyebrows, in mild interest and confusion.

"You'll like this one. Seems like one of the most popular pairing is about you and me." Mukuro smirked.

Hibari's eye widened in horror but only for half a second. He quickly regained composure but not without some difficulties. His face contorted with disgust internally but when he looked into his enemies mismatched eyes, his face showed nothing. A perfect poker face, what.

Mukuro was slightly disconcerted by the lack of emotion on his "prisoner's" face but he continued.

"I found this rated M one and to tell you the truth, I _did_ have _some_ pleasurein reading it. Oh, and you know what the best part is? It's the fact that you were the Uke and me, the Seme. Great isn't it?" Mukuro laughed.

Hibari was killing himself to try to hide his emotions behind a poker face but he couldn't help but let a small vein pop on his forehead. His wrists were screaming in protest as he was forcing on them a little too much, trying to free himself. He missed another part of Mukuro's speech but… he got the last part.

"…and then you moaned _just_ like that, telling me to go _faster_ and _faster_, _deeper_ and _deeper_, _harder_ and _harder_. When you came, you called out "Mukuro-sama" so loudly that the whole neighbourhood could hear you."

Hibari's eye widened. Consumed by irritation, he snapped the rope and got up slowly, pulling the gag out of his mouth, panting softly. He slowly lifted his right hand and the ring went ablaze with purple flames. Mukuro slowly backed away laughing awkwardly. Even HE knew that the Hibari in this state was something to fear about.

Too bad for him, rage acted as a temporary cure to Hibari's fever and in a time limit of mere minutes, Mukuro was left in a bloody mess, lying on the tatami floor with Hibari slowly staggering to bed. The next morning, the rest of the Guardians were wondering why Mukuro was sent to the emergency and when they visited Hibari in his room, he looked _pleased_. When they asked him what the problem was, he just smirked at them and tucked himself further into the bed.

**FINALLY FINISHED! Actually, it only took me about 1 and a half hour. =.=" Forget about my previous statement about it being short. This thing is about one thousand two hundred words. O.O Anyways, hope you liked it! :D Remember, R&R! I always welcome new requests!**** :D**


	4. GiottoTsuna

**As I previously stated, I shall **_**try **_**to update daily. Muahahahaha! I'm so EVIL! I decided to write a Reborn/Tsuna fic later. I saw this interesting request of Giotto/Tsuna. Actually, this is one of MY favourite pairings in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. So I thought of some **_**interesting **_**facts to put in. :D Anyways, I CAN'T WAIT! Katekyo Hitman Reborn Generation X is coming out in spring! And since we ARE almost in spring… GAHHH! Can't wait! Now, on with the story. WARNING! This chapter might, yet again, be short (thought every chapter that I say is short, turns out to be LONG).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, cause if I did, TYL Tsuna would get MUCH more screen time (meaning that Irie Shouichi would not have said what Tsuna was supposed to say. :O)**

**Summary: Lots of people tend to write yaoi fanfics with Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters. What happens when these involved characters discover them? Inspired by a One Piece fanfic.**

**~*~Giotto/Tsuna~*~**

Actually, the day started of pretty well for Tsuna. He was able to wake up on his own, meaning that Reborn didn't have to find some kind of twisted way to get him out of bed. However, Reborn _did _send Tsuna flying across the room _because _he woke up by himself. Cruel, isn't it? Whatever. Tsuna took extra time in tidying himself and dressing up because today was the day where the First Generation Guardians and Boss would come and visit. This only happens once a year so Tsuna wanted to show Primo that he chose his successor well, giving him a good impression. While he was on his way to breakfast, he passed some servants and maids and saluted them. They waved back and smiled. Their little Tsuna was growing into a fine man. Tsuna, unconscious to the thoughts that were surrounding him, walked straight to the dining room, where all of his Guardians were already waiting for him. Even Hibari was there. Tsuna smiled. It was so hard to get a day were all of the Guardians were home. Either some were on missions or others, in the hospital. True, there was always someone with him but he did miss the days where the whole Family could be together.

Of course, just because they were all there didn't mean that breakfast would be peaceful.

Gokudera, Ryohei and Yamamoto would always find something to bicker about, Hibari would get pissed and threaten to bite them to death if they would not be quiet, Mukuro would just smirk at them, enjoying the show and Lambo would get away from them, not wanting any of the flying food on his shirt. So after finishing breakfast (and telling the maids to clean up the mess), Tsuna went to his office where _towers_ of paperwork were waiting for him. Tsuna couldn't help but let out a sigh. No matter how special the day was (it might even have been the end of the world), Reborn would never let Tsuna NOT finish his paperwork. So the only thing that the Decimo could do was to suck it up and to finish it up quickly so that he could have some free time by the end of the day. Surprisingly, the whole thing was finished before supper (normally, he finished it all by midnight), so he had LOTS of free time on his hands. Not knowing what to do, he decided to surf on the internet, trying to find some interesting facts that Hibari had not yet told him. It was quite a challenge since his Cloud Guardian seems to know _everything_. Suddenly, a message popped up on his screen. It was from Mukuro.

"_I dare you to read this, Vongola Decimo. If you don't, beware of the consequences. Kufufu~_" was what was written. Tsuna's eyebrows twitched. He just _knows _that his Mist Guardian was up to no good. He decided to check it out in the end, since he _was _bored. After clicking on the link that was sent to him, he was face to face with a familiar website. He should know it but he can't seem to remember. He started reading it. Slowly, a vein popped on his forehead and his eyebrows gave a violent twitch. Clearly, he had seen this before, but with someone else. He tried closing the window after seeing THE part but his computer was frozen. He cursed in about every single language he knows.

"What are you doing, Decimo? I never knew that you had such a, hmmm, _colourful _vocabulary." Tsuna froze. He turned around slightly to see Vongola Primo staring at him. His face had the slightest tint of pink. He was embarrassed because he just swore in front of his dead ancestor, the one he was trying to give a good impression on. He stood up quickly and bowed stiffly, but respectfully.

"N-nothing, Vongola Primo. I, ummm, just remembered something unpleasant that I had forgotten about." Primo's eyebrows lifted.

"Stop with the formalities, Tsuna. Just call me Giotto, or the night would be long." Tsuna couldn't help but blush at what the man had said. Let's just say that his mind was on "pervert" mode because of a _certain _website so he did think crossly about the quite innocent phrase the older man said.

Primo felt Tsuna's discomfort and his Hyper Intuition told him that it had something to do with the computer. He tried to get closer but Tsuna's body blocked his way. Primo _could _have just gone through the boy but he knows that Tsuna hates it when he does that, so instead, he quickly moved to the other side of the table and turned the computer around. Tsuna only realized it till it was too late, so all he could do was to watch Primo's calm face turn into a horrified one as seconds passed by. When Primo finished THE part, his eyes were as round as saucers. He looked at Tsuna, then at the computer, then at Tsuna, then at the computer, then… You get the idea.

Tsuna was getting _**REALLY **_uncomfortable.

"You know, Giotto, you can stop staring at me like that. Mukuro sent it to me and dared me to read it."

That seemed to have snapped Giotto out of his hypnotic head movements. He coughed to clear his throat. He didn't speak. He just stared at Tsuna. Tsuna stared back. They stayed silent for a minute and then suddenly, broke out in laughter. Their laughs could be heard through out the whole mansion. Primo was the first to be able to speak clearly.

"That's *gasp* too funny! A *gasp* 24 year old man *gasp* who died *gasp* 400 years ago *gasp* and a ghost *gasp* having sex *gasp* with a 14 _(A/N: I didn't make a mistake. Tsuna is 24 right NOW but the fanfiction was from when he was 14) _*gasp* year old modern *gasp* boy *gasp* who is *gasp* ALIVE!"

His phrase was often cut by occasional gasps from lack of air due to laughing so much. Tsuna couldn't even speak. Every time they looked at each other, new rounds of laughs were brought in. So both of them spend the rest night laughing, with the Guardians questioning about their boss' sanity.

**Personally, ****I think this one was probably the worst one so far… =.=" I TOTALLY lost inspiration. *sigh* I do hope that you'll R&R. Reborn/Tsuna is coming up next! :D**


	5. RebornTsuna

**Hello faithful readers! ****WOOT! YAY! FORTY reviews! Thank you very much! I hope that you will continue review my fanfic! Here I am with the long awaited Reborn/Tsuna chapter. WARNING: Yaoi-ness ahead! But don't worry, not TOO much. Kind of like in chapter three but a **_**bit **_**more, ummm… there? O.O Also, might be another **_**short **_**one… =.=" **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I did, Kyoko would never have been born. :D**

**Summary: Lots of people tend to write yaoi fanfics with Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters. What happens when these involved characters discover them? Inspired by a One Piece fanfic.**

**~*~Reborn/Tsuna~*~**

Sometimes, Tsuna really regret lifting the Arcobaleno curse. Of course, Tsuna would never say that aloud, for fear of losing his life to a certain demoniac tutor. Why is he afraid of dying? Because he has way too many things left to do before he can die peacefully. For example, he can't possibly leave his Guardians alone. If he did, who would be there to stop Mukuro and Hibari from killing each other, who would stop Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto's fights, who would be there to protect young Lambo, who would be there to take care of Mama and most importantly, _who_ would succeed Vongola? Actually, that's not his real reason. He just says that to reassure Reborn. What he really wants is to settle down with a loving wife and a kid who would come running to him after he comes home from a day of hard work, give him a big hug while calling him papa on the way. Tsuna sighs. That was what would have _normally _happened, if he didn't become the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family.

Anyways! Back to the main topic.

_W__hy _does he regret lifting the curse? Because a certain _home tutor_'s behaviour towards his student went from _bad _to _worst_, if that is humanly possible. But considering the fact that Tsuna can shoot flames from a ring, have a dead ancestor live in it and have a _baby _that is WAY older than he looks as a tutor _isn't _what people would call _human._

We would have thought that growing up makes you mature, right? _**WRONG! **_Poor Tsuna learns that first handed. As a baby, Reborn would often torture Tsuna or tease him with various things, enjoying the looks on his student's face. To him, it was one of his pleasures in life. But now, as an adult, his teasing just went to a _whole _new level. Whenever he sees Tsuna, he would always find something that could undeniably make his student turn red.

It varies between minor and major teasing.

Sometimes Tsuna would wake up in the morning to see Reborn's face a few centimetres from his. He would let out a scream and Reborn would have the pleasure of taking a picture of his student's flushed face and showing to all of his Guardians. Though none of them were gay, some would still have minor nosebleeds. Tsuna would then start yelling at Reborn and Reborn would just point his gun right in Tsuna's face.

Imagine: if a baby holding a gun to your face could make you pee in your pants, what about a man in his late twenties, with his fedora creating a shadow to hide his eyes? Probably worse.

So Tsuna, who is not desperate enough to be suicidal, gives up, letting the grown man win yet another argument, adding this new one to a list that can easily surpass the Great Wall from China in length.

Some of the bigger teasing was when Reborn would film Tsuna during his bath time. Not that he shows nude videos of Tsuna but more like making his Guardians listen to Tsuna singing. Tsuna has a nice voice so his singing was good but it was the fact that he was caught doing it when he was taking a bath that was embarrassing.

Of course, that was what Tsuna would call _big_ before a certain _incident_ happened.

It was late at night and all of his Guardians were sleeping but Tsuna still had paperwork left to finish. One would think that the life of being a Mafia Boss would be full of action but Tsuna learned the harsh truth. Not that he _wants _to be attacked by enemy families but doing day after day of paperwork _does_ get _pretty_ boring.

So he was in his office, working intently when he heard his door creak open. He didn't have to look up to know that it was Reborn. The man's walk was always very silent, like a ghost, probably because he was a hitman. You wouldn't imagine someone having much success in assassination if he walked loudly enough to wake up the whole neighbourhood.

So Reborn silently walked to Tsuna desk. Instead of sitting on one of the many leather sofas in the room, he decided to sit on the mahogany desk, right next to Tsuna.

He slowly sipped on his espresso.

The boy had often wondered how his teacher could sleep at night after ingesting about twenty cups of espresso a day, but ah~! The mysteries of life.

After about an hour later, Tsuna finally finished all of his paperwork. He stretched himself and he could feel his joints cracking from being stiff for so long and his vision blurred from the short lack of oxygen.

Suddenly, the next thing he knows, his back was on stuck on the wall, his arms above his head, a hand holding them in place. After the momentary shock, he discovers that the man who pinned him on the wall was no other than Reborn.

The man had one leg in between Tsuna's, preventing the boy from escaping. He had this glint in his eyes that made Tsuna gulp.

"W-What are y-you doing, Reborn?" Tsuna asked shakily. Reborn smirked and leaned to Tsuna's ears.

"What do you think I'm doing, hmmm?" he breathed into his student's ear. He then started to gently nibbleit, and Tsuna gasped.

"_What the HELL is he doing? Is he drunk? Does he think that I'm Bianchi?" _

It was no surprise that there was _something _going on between Bianchi and Reborn. They would often look at each other and share a knowing look. Also noises can be heard from their room at night, if you listen closely.

Back to Tsuna.

Reborn then took of his jacket, never releasing the boy's wrists and proceeded on unbuttoning Tsuna's shirt. The younger one tried to squirm his way out but Reborn's grip was stronger than steel. Tsuna groaned. What did he do to anger the Gods so much that they had to make him suffer _this _kind of punishment? Suddenly, Reborn started to trail butterfly kisses on the boy's neck and Tsuna shuddered. Of course, the tutor's hands were also busy. They lightly touched Tsuna's body, slowly going to the _deeper _area. When he was going to touch _it_, he stopped.

He slowly bent down to get his jacket and put it on, under Tsuna's dumbfounded stare. Reborn started walking towards the door and when he was about to get out, he turned to his student.

"_**That**_'s what we do in those yaoi fanfiction that Mukuro sent me," was what he said before closing the door behind him.

Tsuna just stared at the place Reborn was a second a ago..

Ten seconds passed.

Twenty seconds.

Thirty seconds.

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Reborn smirked.

So on the next day, everybody wondered why Reborn had this pleased look on his face while Tsuna tried to avoid ALL possible eye contact with his tutor.

…

…

…

**I failed, didn't I? -.-" This one wasn't **_**short**_ **at all! It was THE longest out of all chapters with around one thousand four hundred words.**

**By the way, I have NO IDEA if you feel pleasure or not when a person of the same sex touches you, even though you are straight. ****I'm sorry for the out of character-ness from both of them but, believe me, I tried my best. *sigh* Hopefully, I won't get killed by your comments. _ Anyways, to the minority who won't hate me after this SERIOUSLY failed chapter, who do you want up next? ****Hibari/Dino, Hibari/Yamamoto, Fran/Bel, Tsuna/Xanxus or Gokudera/Tsuna? ****I'll write the next one for those of you who would still support me after THIS. I do hope that you'll review thought. *sniff sniff* _**


	6. DinoHibari

**Hello!**** I'm happy that I have so many supportive readers out there! Already 51 reviews! I get so happy when I read them so don't forget to review! Special thanks to **_**Hi Hikari No Kaze**_** for always almost being first to review my chapters. XD Also, thanks to Alicia Spades and Kim for helping me come up with **_**ideas**_** when I needed them. =.=" I'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. I went to China Town and GOD I regret it! I wanted to buy some Katekyo Hitman Reborn goodies but it was raining "cats and dogs". Plus, the shop was closed. I got home, had to practice 2 hours of piano, then I had 2 hours of Japanese class. I had only 1 hour left before bedtime so I decided to plan out what I was going to do for the next chapter. Btw, it's going to be Dino/Hibari. It's getting harder and harder to write this 'cause I'm running out of ideas, but don't worry, I'll find something. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Thankfully. XD**

**Summary: Lots of people tend to write yaoi fanfics with Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters. What happens when these involved characters discover them? Inspired by a One Piece fanfic.**

**~*~Dino/Hibari~*~**

**

* * *

**

It was a beautiful day without many clouds floating in the sky. For everybody, this was going to be a good day. For Hibari, this was going to be just like any other day because for him, any weather the day showed had the same meaning. There might have been a hurricane and he wouldn't have cared, as long as it didn't damage _his _Namimori.

So here he was, on _his _rooftop, staring as single clouds slowly passed by and he yawned. Nothing out of the ordinary, he thought. Just like any other day… With the gentle breeze lightly tousling his hair, he fell asleep.

Not long after, he woke up from his nap, feeling a presence beside him. He yawned and opened an eye.

Next to him was that stupid and persistent Bronco who was smiling gently at him. Hibari felt a vein on his forehead throb in irritation. The Cavallone was probably _the _only person allowed to smile at him like that. Scratch that. Tsuna's also allowed.

Actually, Hibari never remembered giving neither of them permission to smile at him in that gentle and _innocent_ way of theirs. It's just that he knows that no matter what he does, they won't stop. And believe me, he tried. He tried all right.

Swallowing his irritation, he got up slowly and brandished his tonfas and stared at the Bronco. Dino could clearly read the irritation in his former student's eyes. He sweatdropped. He just came over to say hi but it looks like he won't be able to get away without a fight.

Suddenly, a large grin was born on Dino's face and Hibari smirked. The Cavallone has accepted his challenge. The prefect lunged, and Tsuna's big brother side stepped, the tonfa barely missing him by an inch. He attacked back and the fight officially started.

Romario was there, smirking, as his boss got his butt handed in by Hibari. Kusakabe joined him and both of them stared at their bosses' fighting. This routine continued, day after day. Occasionally, Romario or Kusakabe would bring either wine, or sake to enjoy on the rooftop while they watch their boss continue their never ending brawl. It never gets old. Sometimes, Hibari would get the upper hand and sometimes, Dino would. Of course, neither of them would get away without a few bruises and/or cuts.

On one faithful day, Hibari and Dino's routine was broken. The day started off as usual, with Hibari taking a nap on the rooftop, Dino waking him up, and resulting to a pissed Hibari.

"I'll bite you to death," Hibari said calmly.

He pulled out his tonfas and smirked. Dino just stared, wide eyed, as his student charged at him. Luckily, he blocked the hit just in time with his whip and they started fighting again.

Suddenly, Dino's whip caught Hibari's tonfas and with a violent tuck, he got them out of the prefect's hands. Hibari stared at Dino before smirking. He lifted his right hand and his ring went ablaze. He then proceeded to inject his flames into the box that was in his left hand and Roll came out looking as cute as ever but that was before Hibari said "Cambio Forma" in a cool tone.

Romario, Kusakabe and Dino could only watch with their jaws touching the floor. Hibari _never _went as far as to unleash his box animal in a fight with Dino. This was serious.

The said teen lifted a finger and a pair of handcuffs with spikes and cloud flames on the tip appeared.

"I'm going to punish you," Hibari said and lunged.

_**The**__**n all hell broke loose.**_

"**Oh my god! KYAAAAAAA! I can't **_**believe**_** it! He actually **_**says**_** that! I must be dreaming! I thought that he only said that in fanfictions!"**

Dino and Hibari stopped in their tracks. They looked at each other and wondered if they were dreaming or something. They slowly walked to the fence that surrounded the roof and looked down. Down bellow, were about a hundred fangirls, screaming their heads off when they saw their idols from above. Some even fainted.

Hibari's eyes twitched and he looked at Dino, a purple-ish aura surrounding him. Dino just stared back before understanding the look his student was giving him.

"Hey! I'm not the one who invited _them_! Don't look at me like that."

Hibari eyes gave another twitch before settling back to those girls. He jumped down the building and successfully landed on his feet. The screams intensified. More girls fainted.

"If you do not shut up right now, you will be bitten to death as your punishment," Hibari said menacingly.

Silence.

Then…

"***squeal* Oh my GOD! Please! Bite me to death! Punish me****, just like in those fanfictions! Bind me with those handcuffs and hit me with those tonfas! If I die in your hands, I'll die happy!" **all the fangirls screamed at random times. Hibari's eyes widened. For the first time in his life, he was shocked beyond words. This was a first for him. Normally, when he said that, people tend to run away, not inch closer and _beg_ him to do it.

Dino who joined him, laughed. _"It isn't everyday that you get to see Kyoya with that face on,"_ he thought. Of course, that was _before_ he started getting chase by the mob of fangirls.

Hibari tried to send a few of them flying but they were just too much. Finally, both of them decided to run as fast as possible, leaving the whining girls behind…

Later that night, both Dino and Hibari were twitching in front of their computers as they were curious and decided to do a little _research_ on what the fangirls were talking about, earlier that morning. Of course, what they saw made them regret dearly of taking that decision…

* * *

**LOL! I just discovered that you can insert "lines" in your chapter. XDDD I fail. XD Anyways! Hopefully, ****this chapter doesn't sound like I'm trying too hard to be funny but that utterly fails. I'm probably repetitive but this one was the one that I had LEAST inspiration on, so far. Even Reborn/Tsuna fic was better. Probably. =.=" Anyways! I do hope that you'll review this and which pairing do you wish to come up next? Sorry if my chapters are going downhill. S'not my fault that the easiest chapters are already written. :D Remember! Reviews always make one happy! :D**


	7. RebornLambo

**Hello! After one month of laziness, I FINALLY decided to write and update this story. I'm quite mean since I didn't update for a whole MONTH. Please don't hate me. Also, I am now facing TWO of the biggest dilemmas (most) writers have. Primo, all those "alerts" and "favourites" but no reviews. O.O Not that I'm going to complain much but seriously! How much does it take to click the "Review" button and write a "good/bad job"? Not much. Secondo, the fact that I'm starting to run out of ideas. I'm seriously awed to those who can continue their stories. O.O ****Anyways! I'll stop writing this writer thingy so that you can read your chapter. XP Oh yeah! This chapter is going to be about Reborn/Lambo. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or else, it will update daily. :D**

**Warning!: (Maybe) short chapter ahead**** and some bad (?) language.**

**Summary: Lots of people tend to write yaoi fanfics with Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters. What happens when these involved characters discover them? Inspired by a One Piece fanfic.**

* * *

**~*~Reborn/Lambo~*~**

Reborn entered Tsuna's small room and noticed the said boy, Gokudera and Yamamoto around his small work table. They seemed to be concentrating and gawking about something on the tiny laptop screen. Reborn wasn't too sure because (he'll never admit it out loud) he was a _bit _too short to see. Reborn coughed softly and Tsuna turned off the computer in haste. His tutor's eyebrows rose slightly.

"H-hello Reborn! N-nice day out isn't it? Ahahahaha…!" Gokudera and Yamamoto laughed awkwardly at that. Reborn's eyebrows rose even higher. Something was going on and he was decided to find out what.

He was about to ask them (with his gun pointed directly pointed at their heads) when they _suddenly _decided to go for a walk (in truth, they just wanted to run away from Reborn and the heavy atmosphere in the room). The chibi hitman stared, dumbfounded, as they hurriedly ran out of the room. His eyes then zeroed to the laptop and they suddenly glinted evilly. Since he can't beat the information out of them, then he'll just have to find out himself.

He opened the laptop screen and almost threw it out of the window after he turned it on. He was cursing Giannini for giving Tsuna one of those newest types of laptops where you needed their fingerprints as a password. Of course, it didn't stop there. Giannini added his own twist in it. He also put an eye scanner, a DNA scanner and a face scanner. Oh! And please don't forget about the password itself. Reborn groaned. If it was just a password, he could've just simply hacked into it. A fingerprint scanner, he could've cut one of Tsuna's finger off (HEY! A boss can still be a boss with one finger missing, ok?) But the face scanner is the problem. He couldn't just go and slice his student's head off! It would've caused a very big mess and Reborn wasn't fond of messes because he didn't really enjoy cleaning.

He then suddenly felt a pink grenade flying towards his direction but with a simple kick, he was able to send it back to the sender. It caused a _little _explosion in his student's room.

"Got… to… hold… in…! DAMN YOU REBORN! I, THE POWERFUL LAMBO, SHALL NOW KILL YOU AND YOU WILL BEG FOR FORGIVENESS! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Reborn glared at him. Normally, the hitman would've simply ignored the annoying cow but now, he was seriously pissed off as he was not able to discover what had shocked his student so much. There was no way that he was going to let the cow annoy him without some consequences.

"I'm sorry Reborn! Please forgive me!" Lambo squeaked after receiving the death glare. "But I was trying to get your attention the whole time after Tsuna left." Reborn perked up at that. Could it be… He abruptly turned toward the annoying cow.

"Were you there when they were on the computer?" he asked, hopeful. (True to his usual action, Reborn never noticed Lambo within the little gang.)

"Y-yes…?" Lambo replied, uncertainty clearly leaking through his shaky voice.

"Tell me, did you see what they saw?"

"Y-yes…?"

"What exactly _did _they see?" the tutor from hell asked impatiently.

Lambo has now recovered from his shyness and you could almost _see _his arrogance climbing up.

"Aha~? Is Reborn begging for Great Lambo for information? If Reborn wants me to talk, then Reborn has to beg me AND buy LOTS of grape flavoured candy for Lambo! GYAHAHAHAHA-" His laugh stopped without warning when he saw the _super _dangerous aura surrounding Reborn.

"What did you just say, you annoying cow…? I didn't quite hear it properly… Why don't you repeat it for me…?" Fedora shadowing his eyes and his Leon gun in hands, pointed directly at Lambo, he asked quietly.

Lambo gulped.

"U-uh… Lambo said that he will tell Reborn everything Reborn wants to know. Can Reborn drop the gun now…?"

Reborn smirked.

"No problem. Now tell me, what were Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto talking about?"

Previous scare already forgotten, Lambo jumped on the bed and scratched his chin in a comical and thoughtful way. He cocked his head sideways, as if having a hard time remembering what it was about.

"Lambo isn't sure but Lambo _thinks _that they were talking about something called a _fanfiction. _Something about it being sent by a _pineapple._"

Fanfiction? Pineapple? Mukuro? You could see the question marks slowly forming on Reborn's head.

"_What does fanfictions have to do with Mukuro?" _Reborn thought questioningly.

"What else? What was it about?" he asked instead.

Lambo brightened. Now _this _he remembered.

"It was about Lambo and Reborn!" he told Reborn proudly, happy to answer faster than the previous one.

"_Me and annoying cow? Did they decide to write stories where I hit him?"_

More question marks appeared.

"Something about Reborn _fucking _me. By the way, what does _fucking _mean? I asked Tsuna but he wouldn't tell me. Ne ne, Reborn? You'll tell me, right? Reborn?"

Reborn's eye were now saucer round. The shock was something far beyond anything he has _ever_ experienced which was speaking volumes. He fainted on the spot. Now, you fanfic writers can be very proud to have made Hitman Reborn faint. A big round of applause for you all!

So it was naturally a shock for Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto to come back and see Reborn, unconscious, on the floor of a blacked room (due to the grenade) with a Lambo in panic spouting some nonsense about how the word _fucking _killed Reborn.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Probably bad but anyways. Happy April Fools everybody! I wanted at first to write something like stopping the fic but I'm not THAT cruel. :D Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and true to MY usual actions, this chapter was not short at all. *sigh* Hopefully, my month long wait didn't make you all forget about the existence of this fanfic****. Please Review and tell me who you want up next! Also, I'm trying to reach 100 reviews with 10 chapters so people, please help me reach my goal! Hurry up and review so that I don't get too depressed! :D**


	8. BelFran

**Ummm… Hello? Hopefully, none of you want to use me as a target practice. I lost inspiration but luckily, I have found enough left to write another chapter. I'm not too sure when I will be able to update next time. There I have also discovered that I'm really failed. I read all reviews but never really checked the reviewer so I didn't notice that some authors who I have lots of respect towards actual read my fic. **

**I will be rewriting some of my old fics and try to update this fic as much as I can as my 2012 resolutions. By the way, this will be a Fran/Bel one. I have been ignoring this pairing…**

**IMPORTANT: To punish (?) myself for neglecting you people, the first reviewer for this chapter can ask me to write anything but must be a oneshot. Please give me the basic idea, characters and genre. Anything is fine. The 100th reviewer can also ask for a oneshot. So two lucky (?) people.**

**WARNING: Don't worry about being confused about the first part. It is normal. Also, brain bleach might come in handy. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn for the, ummm… Oh, who cares!**

**Summary: Lots of people tend to write yaoi fanfics with Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters. What happens when these involved characters discover them?**

* * *

**~*~Fran/Bel~*~**

_Fran carefully cracked two eggs in the pan and checked the bacon to make sure that it was not burning. The "ding" sound made by toaster announced that the toasts were ready. When Fran took them out, they were golden and he smiled happily, a light blush dusting his cheeks when he thought about how please **he** was going to be._

"_Darling? Breakfast is ready!" Fran called._

_Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him and squeaked in surprise. He turned around when the arms loosened and came face to face with Bel. Fran used his spatula to gently whack the prince's head._

"_Geez! You scared me! Do that again and no more breakfast for you!" Fran sighed in exasperation, slightly flustered. Bel only laughed._

"_Ushishishi, you're so cute when you're flustered," Bel said, hugging his lover once again. Fran's face was, luckily, buried in Bel's chest since his face was as red as the wine that Xanxus drinks._

"_Let me go already! Your breakfast is going to get cold if you keep fooling around!"_

_Bel let go of him but when Fran looked at him, he was dead serious._

"_I never let myself fool around with you," _

_After he said that, Fran got even redder._

"_Anyways, that aside, how is our little baby doing?" Bel asked._

"_He's been kicking me ever since I woke up this morning!" Fran pouted._

_Bel slowly went of his knees and gently put his ear on Fran abdomen._

"_I can… hear something moving." _

_It never ceased to amaze him at how such a tiny life could be residing within his lover. He got up. Fran, upon seeing his partner's eyes that were filled with amazement, smiled._

"_I can't thank Irie Shouichi enough. Really, for him to be able to discover a way to make men pregnant," Fran said happily, albeit a bit shyly._

"_Yeah, you're right." Bel replied. He bent his back slightly to capture those soft lips in a passionate ki—_

*CRASH*

…was the sound the computer made when it was thrown across the room to crash against the opposing wall.

Bell took a few deep breathes to calm himself. He was sweating excessively and he lost his signature arrogant face for a somewhat more traumatized one. Even Fran, who was standing a few steps behind him, was horrified. Gone was the forever impassive look as it was replaced by one of shock, horror and trauma.

"What… was… that…?" he asked uncertainly, not sure if the _thing_ that he had just read was real.

"I-I don't know,"

Bel had to take a few more breathes to stop his body from shuddering. Both took a few moments to calm themselves. Bel, who had regained his composure, turned around to face Fran. Their eyes connected for a fraction of a second before both looked away. The level of awkwardness was too much for them to handle. Bel cleared his throat.

"Ushishishi… That was… unexpected."

"Yeah… I wasn't expecting to find this in Boss' computer…"

"Me neither…"

Truth to be told, they were both sick and tired of how Xanxus was treating them. In a sudden fit of madness, they had both decided that, when their boss would be absent, they would go to his room and hack into his computer to find some blackmail material. Their minds were unprepared to face the horrifying sight that was waiting innocently in the computer.

After a few more moments of silence, Bel suddenly started walking towards the door.

"Bel-sempai?" Fran asked, uncertain about the sudden murderous aura that had surrounded his sempai.

"I think that we have some unfinished business that we must take care of with the author. What was his name again? Oh yeah, _pineapple-triden69_."

Unfortunately, despite all of their searches, it was as if pineapple-trident69 suddenly turned into mist and disappeared into thin air. Even when they tried searching for him again on the computer, his account was nonexistent.

Many were sad because pineapple-trident69 was one of their favourite authors since the latter had written pairings of all sorts. He satisfied everybody's needs with his wide variety of genre, pairing and ratings. He will be forever remembered as one of the most daring writers.

* * *

**~*~Omake~*~**

Bel and Fran, exhausted by their searches, slouched on the sofa. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Fran, with a sigh, got up to open. Standing in front of him was none other than the famous Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. The man, who was normally calm and collected, seemed somewhat flustered.

"Ah, Decimo. What brings you here to our humble manor?" Fran asked, a bit of sarcasm seeping into his voice. Tsuna did not seem to notice as he answered.

"Oh, I hope that I did not come at a bad time. It's just that I thought that I could seek refuge here."

The Varia's illusionist was slightly surprised. Why would the Decimo want to seek refuge at their base? In terms of safety, the Vongola base should be much better. After inviting the man in and making sure that he was seated, Fran took a seat himself and looked at Sawada Tsunayoshi expectantly. Bel, who heard the conversation, was curious as well. Seeing the expectant looks sent his way, Tsuna started talking.

"Actually, you guys might laugh at me but… It's Mukuro. He's been acting really strange lately. I understand that you can never know what is going on in his head but these days, he's been bursting out in laughter at random times. Sometimes at night, I could hear him laughing. It's really scary. Not only is his laugh scary but his face is too! If I were walking in the streets and saw a man with his face, I would automatically call the police to report to them that there is a child molester! I hope that whatever he did that made him so amused isn't too bad. I don't want unnecessary involvement with the police."

After he finished speaking, Tsuna slumped further into the sofa and sighed heavily. All of a sudden, he felt air whiz past his face. He looked up, alert, to see Bel and Fran heading towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you two going?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, nothing that you need to worry about, Decimo. It's just that we suddenly remembered that we have a few things to settle with my master," Fran replied before the door closed behind him, leaving a surprised Tsuna behind.

* * *

**Done! I was afraid that I won't have enough time to finish. This chapter was physically and, especially, mentally demanding. Particularly the beginning. I think that I need brain bleach myself. Also, this has not been beta'ed and was written very quickly so there might be missing words of mistakes. Please review!**


End file.
